A New Evil Part 1: Evil Risisng
by Preszombie
Summary: First part of a new series of RE fan-fics called A New Evil. Evil Rising: A new evil rises by the name of BioJect.


A NEW EVIL  
  
#1 EVIL RISING  
  
"Its been 3 years since Umbrella Inc. fell, thanks to the survivors." Said the old man. "But I fear that evil has once again Rose." "I thought this would happen eventually." Said Trent. "It took 3 years just to bring Umbrella down." He said again. "Your victory was short lived, Now you must go back into battle." The old man said again. "Right, but I don't think the group will be willing to do battle once again." Said Trent. "But you must try." The old man said. "Yes sir." "Go now, you don't have much time." Said the old man once again. "I understand." Said Trent. "Hurry....BioJect will be waiting." Said the old man as Trent walked out the door.  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
Chris Redfield was busy at the firing range eager to get back to his job. He had busy trying to get a new S.T.A.R.S. team toghether after Umbrella was served justice. He was the best shot on the force. He was the team leader for the new Gamma team. He was all to his self when a ghostly figure tapped him on his shoulder. Chris snapped around surprised. He saw a man dressed in a long Trench coat. He looked familar, but he couldn't tell his facual features. "Hello Chris." "Long time no see." Said the man. "Trent." Said Chris. He regonized his voice. "Yes." "I have some very important information." "I hope I can count on you for this." "Wait!" Said Chris alarmed. "Umbrella was taken down 3 years ago." "No more zombies, or mutant B.O.W.s." Said Chris again. "No." Said Trent. Chris started to sigh in releif, but then Trent spoke again. "Something more worse than Umbrella ever imagened of being." "A new supercompany called BIOJECT." "Shit." Said Chris. "They are not like Umbrella." They are highly dangerous, because they don't care." Said Trent. "You mean...." Started Chris. "Yes." They are a higly trained terrorist group from within the U.S.A." "So basically they are a large group of nutball, frootloop, mad scientists with a mean attitude." Said Chris. "Exactly." Finished Trent. "How exactly do you know all of this?" Asked Chris. "I have sources from which I work for." Trent replied. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Asked Chris. "Round up the boys and girls." "We have very dirty work ahead of us." Said Trent. Then he walked off before Chris could say no to the mission. Agitated that he had to go back into battle once again, Chris lifts the 9mm. he was firing with and blew a hole straight through the area located exactly in the center of the target. Then he too walked off ready to do battle once again.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Chris walked silently through the small meighborhood toward the parked van with some coffee. once he opened the sliding van door, he noticed hungry hands pillageing for some nice warm coffee. "Calm down." He said. "Has Trent arrived yet?" He asked. "What do you think?" Asked Jill. "Sorry." Said Chris. Suddenlly from the black, dark, depths of the night a familar ghostly hand tapped on Chris' shoulder. Chris spun around once again surprised. "Hello." Said Trent. Chris easied back down. "I'm glad I could rely on you all." Trent said. "We have a real mess on our hands here." He said again. Trent looked at the young, brave, faces of Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, CLaire Redfield, and Carlos Oliviera. "This time I'm afrain the lives of millions of innocent people around the world are at stake." "BioJect, a new bio-warefare company has taken place." They're a group of terrorist, mad scientists." "Are we alone on this?" Asked Claire. "Thats were it gets much worse." Said Trent. "The terrorist have already proposed a deal with the Government." "Whats the deal?" Asked Leon. "If the Government agrees to allow full, un- supervised, illegal experiments with the T-Virus to take place and the paying of 1 billion dollars for funding or they unleash a new virus that they have been making into the air." "Whats so wrong with that?" Asked Carlos. "This new virus has the capabillities to wipe out the entire Northern Hemosphere of North America in under a week." "Thats some strong shit." Said Leon. "So your mission is to find out what ever you can about this new virus, and stop BioJect before they can unleash it, because I have the feeling that the Government isn't gonna agree with this little deal." Said Trent. "Which means that the Government will send in the special forces to mop up BioJect." "And any of you that happen to get in the way." Said Trent. "Which means that we must be very careful." Said Chris. "Special Forces?" "They suck." "I doubt they'll stand a chance against a zombie." Said Claire. "Go to the nearest airport." "I'll tell more on how to get to BioJects main complex later." Said Trent. "Sure thing." Said Chris as he hopped in the driver's seat of the van, and started the engine. He looked back, and noticed that Trent had done his disappearing thing that he does again. Leon shut the sliding door on the van, and set back as Chris drove toward the nearest airport."  
  
  
  
When the van reached the airport, everybody expected some, big, mysterious, surprise from Trent. They were right. Chris decided to walk into the airport first. Thus he did. As soon as he entered the electronic double doors, he wasn't surprised to see Trent standing in a corner waiting for him. "Now that your here." He said. "I'll tell where from now." "Board the pilot the private plane I have ready to a small set of Islands shortly off this mainland." "Stop at the second one you see coming in from the north." "It will be covered by moutains." "The lab is located in a large crater easily visible from the air." "A crater?" Chris said. "Don't worry the volcano isn't active." "Plus it provides a good cover from commercial and civilian ships and boats in the ocean." Said Trent. "Be very careful and remeber everything I've told you." "I'm not able to join you, So once you land you'll have to make your own plan for infiltrating the complex." "That is all." Said Trent. Chris closed his eyes and relaxed from intaking all the information from Trent. When he opened his eyes, Trent was gone. Chris, not surprised by Trent's actios, looked back at the van. He motioned for the others to come. Once they got there, they hopped inside the private plane, which was located inside a small warehouse built for private plans to be stored. Carlos Piloted the thing into the air since he had piloting trainning. The back of the plane was cramped, and Leon worried about the weight limit, but the plane did fine. Smoothly, it glided through the air toward the set small islands. In hours, they would be there and ready for their big mission. Through out the rest of the flight, Chris couldn't help but worry about what lies ahead. For his sake........and for his teammates sake.  
  
NEXT PART LATER 


End file.
